


Meeting

by kathasaurus_rex



Series: Baby Loki [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Feels, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family, Precious Peter Parker, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathasaurus_rex/pseuds/kathasaurus_rex
Summary: Tony and Bruce make the decision to introduce their new son to the rest of the team.





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any comments or prompt ideas for this series, feel free to message me on Tumblr (@ghostlykath) <3
> 
> UPDATE (1/13/19): Minor edits and revisions made - Thor presence removed to clean up timeline.

Bruce and Tony were hesitant to introduce Loki to their team - they had been enjoying the bonding time with their elder son, Peter, and the toddler Loki, and the coziness of their small family… but they knew that they couldn’t keep him to themselves forever.

“Why don’t we have a family dinner, and they can meet him?” Bruce suggested. He was sat beside Tony at the counter while Peter and Loki demolished a large stack of waffles. “We could order pizza, and make some of those muffins that Nat likes.”

“If they try to hurt him, I might have a freakout,” Tony replied.

“You’re not the only one,” Bruce replied. “I’ll text everybody.”

 

///

 

“Peter, can you go get your brother dressed, please?” Bruce asked. He was getting everything ready for the team dinner, and he could feel his stress levels rising.

“Yeah, of course.” Peter picked up the smaller boy and carried him towards the bedroom. Loki whined a bit, but eventually snuggled up to Peter’s chest. “What do you wanna wear today, bubby?”

“Daddy shiwt! Ober-all!” Loki said, reaching up to pat at Peter’s cheeks. “Fuzz!”

Peter kissed Loki’s forehead and set him down on one of the floor cushions. He rummaged around in the dresser drawers until he had found every item Loki had asked for, including his “fuzz,” which was Loki-Speak for fuzzy socks.

“You get to meet lots of people today,” Peter said as he helped Loki out of his pajamas. “The rest of Daddy and Papa’s team are coming for dinner.”

“Te-uhm?” Loki repeated, kicking up his feet so Peter could slip on the bright yellow fuzzy socks. “Foo’?”

“Yeah, Papa ordered pizza for everyone, including our _special_ pizza.” Peter pulled the overalls up and snapped the straps into place. “Okay, you’re good to go. Ready to face the music?”

Loki’s face scrunched up. “Moosic?”

“Yeah, bubby.”

Peter hoisted him back up and walked back out into the living room. The elevator doors slid open and Steve walked out, followed closely by Bucky.

Loki gasped loudly, and both sets of eyes snapped to him. “Cap’n ‘Murica!” Loki squealed and kicked until Peter set him down. He ran over to stand in front of Steve and threw his arms up. “Up! Up!”

Steve, confused, leaned down automatically to pick the boy up, smiling a bit when Loki snuggled close to him. “I don’t think we’ve ever met before. I’m Steve - what’s your name?”

“Woki!” Loki said happily, patting at Steve’s chest. “I Woki! Hab Papa an’ Daddy an’ Pe’ew! You Cap’n ‘Murica!”

Steve glanced at Peter and then back to the boy in his arms. “Your name is Loki?”

“Yup!” Loki looked over Steve’s shoulder at Bucky and blinked a few times. “Pwetty!”

“Huh?” Steve asked, turning to look at Bucky. “Oh, that’s Bucky. Can you say Bucky?”

“Bucket!”

Peter snorted, turning to head into the kitchen. “Pops, Steve and Bucky are here!”

Bruce walked into the living room. “I see you’ve met our new charge. Loki, did you say hello?”

“Pwetty!”

“Yes, Bucky is very pretty, but you have to be polite,” Bruce explained.

Loki looked at Bucky, opening and closing his hand a few times. “Hi! Hewwo!”

Bucky waved back a little awkwardly, smiling just the slightest bit.

“So, why do you have, uhm, Loki?” Steve asked slowly. “What happened?”

“Let’s wait until the rest of the team gets here, and Tony and I will explain together.” Bruce said. “You want some coffee? I just made a fresh pot.”

“Please?” Bucky said, voice raspy.

“Follow me.”

Loki liked being held by Uncle Steve. He was warm, and he smelled like strawberries. Steve was only the slightest bit wary, because Loki was babbling and had his cheek pressed to Steve’s shoulder, and Steve liked kids.

“Coffee?” Loki asked.

“Not for you, bug,” Bruce replied. “Peter doesn’t get any either.”

“Aw, Pops!” Peter whined.

“Not until you’re sixteen, Pete - we talked about this.” Bruce was moving around the large kitchen, pouring out three mugs of coffee and passing them out. “Loki, honey, are you okay?”

Loki nodded. “I lub Unca Steeb.”

Steve blushed but held the boy a little closer. Bucky was watching the both of them with a steely gaze, but when Loki turned to smile at him, Bucky couldn’t help but smile back.

Tony walked into the Penthouse followed by Vision, who was carrying a stack of ten pizzas. Natasha and Sam were sitting on the couch, watching Loki as he ran around the room, gathering different toys and bringing them over to show them. Wanda was sat on the floor, lap covered with stuffed animals that Loki had told her to “pway, pwease!”

And then the vent in the ceiling popped open, and Clint dropped down into the Penthouse. Loki immediately dove to hide beside Natasha, peeking his head out to stare at Clint, confused.

“Hey Legolas,” Tony said. “Bruce, babe, remind me to super glue that vent later, please?”

“Of course, honey,” Bruce replied.

“Psh. Like something as weak as _super glue_ could stop me,” Clint said jokingly. A sly smile passed over Natasha's face, and Clint paled. “Nat, don’t you dare bring that up. _I know that face. Don’t do it._ ”

Natasha hummed. “Well, I suppose I’ll hold onto it for a little bit longer.”

Clint’s gaze fell on the Loki, and he tilted his head to the side. “Who’s the kid?” he asked curiously.

“This is Loki,” Tony said, lifting the boy and holding him close. “He’s our son. We adopted him two months ago, and we thought it was high time for all of you to meet him.”

“What?” Clint said in disbelief.

“Pointbreak brought him here a few months ago, and asked us to take care of him so that he could take care of some business on Asgard,” Bruce explained. “We took him in and now he's ours. We're working on finalizing an adoption - Phil is helping. He was physically reduced to this age, and according to Thor, nothing could be done at this point to bring him back to who he once was.”

Loki kicked happily. “Thow! Thow, bwover!” He giggled. “Pe’ew, bwover!”

“That’s right, squirt. Anyways, soups up.” Tony turned and walked towards the dining room.

“Huwwy!” Loki said loudly, waving his arms. “Foo’!”

“I don’t know how I feel about this,” Clint said, waiting until Natasha and Sam stood to follow them into the dining room.

Sam shrugged. “He looks like a kid… he talks like a kid… I figure we should give it a shot. I don’t take Thor as a liar.”

Wanda hummed in agreement. “Thor is an honest man. We shall see how this goes.”

 

///

 

“Don’ wan’!” Loki whined, bottom lip quivering. “No!”

“Bug, they’ll still be here when you wake up,” Bruce said gently, stroking the boy’s hair. “Right guys?”

“Yeah.” “Of course!” “I’m not leaving anytime soon.”

Loki didn’t care. He began to sob, fat tears trailing down over his cheeks. “Wan’ stay!” he cried out. “Wan’ snug! Wan’ Unca Steeb!”

Steve, who was sat beside Bucky on one of the comfy couches in the living room, looked up and cleared his throat. “Maybe… maybe because today was such a change, he’d be happier taking a nap out here? With us?”

Bruce looked at Steve for a few moments. “Okay… but this can’t become a regular thing. He’s adjusting to a routine.” He set the toddler down, and watched as he immediately ran to Steve, climbing up onto his lap and shoving himself close to his chest.

“We should watch _Pirates of the Caribbean_ \- that always puts me to sleep,” Clint said, snuggled down into a mound of pillows.

“I haven’t watched those movies in so long.” Tony pulled Bruce down beside him on the loveseat and slid an arm around his waist. He picked up Loki’s PJ Masks blanket and tossed it at Steve, who caught it easily. “Fri, dim the lights and fire up the first Pirates for us.” 

Steve fell asleep against Bucky’s side halfway through the movie. Loki had fallen asleep ten minutes in, after Steve had clumsily wrapped him in his blankie. Tony had pulled one of the knit afghans off the back of the loveseat and was cuddling Bruce, who was running his fingers through Tony’s messy hair. Sam and Natasha were holding hands, comfortable. Peter had ended up sharing the mound of pillows on the floor with Clint, and they were both asleep. Wanda was happily watching the movie, hands around a cup of cocoa, Vision by her side.

 _Family_ … Bruce thought. _This was a good choice_.


End file.
